Lemon and Poppy seeds
by yageni
Summary: Renji esta tramando algo ¿o sería correcto decir que está cocinando algo? Shonen Ai


Lemon and poppyeeds

Uryuu entró a su casa temiendo por la integridad física de su cocina. Desde el pasillo podía oler que Abarai había estado haciendo algo en la misma y conociendo su escasa experiencia culinaria se imaginó el peor escenario posible.

¿Por qué le había dejado quedarse en su casa? Peor, ¿por qué le había dejado solo en su casa? Está bien, le daba lastima verlo sobre cargado de trabajo, trabajando como una mula todo el día en la tienda de Urahara, pero eso no era suficiente.

La verdad era que se derretía ante la idea de volver y encontrar al pelirrojo sentado en su cama, vestido con su uniforme negro, escribiendo sus reportes para la sociedad de almas con las piernas cruzadas sobre el acolchado blanco. Casi como si estuviese esperando por él.

Eso de que le esperaba era algo que acontecía en su imaginación, pero uno puede fantasear ¿cierto?

La cuestión era entonces, que ese lindo soñar despierto no justificaba un incendio, menos que menos si el mismo involucraba a su cocina, cuya remodelación acababa de pagar apenas unos meses atrás. Bueno, quizás un poquito…

Suspiró aliviado al abrir la puerta de su pequeño departamento y no ver ni oler humo, apenas un leve aroma a quemado que tapaba otro perfume que flotaba en el aire y que no se detuvo a identificar.

Se descalzó a toda prisa y corrió a la cocina, después de todo la misma todavía podía ser un desastre. Imaginó objetos rotos y sustancias pegajosas por las lustrosas superficies de su amado mobiliario nuevo.

Pero al entrar no había nada de eso.

Renji estaba de espaldas y parecía que estaba escondiendo algo. Había platos goteando agua, pero limpios y todo relucía, tal cual como lo había dejado, o quizás más.

—¿No llegabas a las seis? — preguntó sin darse vuelta.

—Vine antes porque se canceló una clase.

Mentira, el día anterior lo había pescado saliendo del baño recién duchado y esperaba poder volver a ver ese glorioso espectáculo que era el teniente del sexto escuadrón con el pelo suelto y mojado, sólo una toalla atada a su cintura.

—¿Qué hiciste? — quiso saber, acusador, como si hubiese un cadáver en el piso del pequeño ambiente. De inmediato trató, en vano, de ver por sobre el hombro del otro.

—Nada — arqueó una ceja tatuada y se dio vuelta de golpe, aun tapando lo que estaba a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué estás escondiendo Abarai?

—¿Por qué iba a estar escondiendo algo? —se encogió de hombros, como si nada sucediese, pero los dos estaban al tanto de que algo extraño estaba tomando a lugar.

De pronto sonó la campanilla del horno.

Ambos clavaron sus ojos en la puerta del mismo.

Uryuu sonrió triunfante y se empujó las gafas. Tomó la agarradera y se la arrojó a su huésped.

—Si no lo sacas puede arruinarse.

Sobrador, se sentó a la mesa, en una silla que le daba una excelente vista de lo que fuese que iba a salir de allí.

Renji suspiró y se calzó el guante para evitar quemarse. Del horno sacó lo que parecía ser una suerte de bizcochuelo, con el detalle de que era alargado y venía con un intenso olor a limón. No estaba seguro pero le pareció ver pequeños puntitos negros sobre el mismo, y algunos parecían emerger de la masa misma.

—Huele muy bien ¿qué es? — la curiosidad había sacado lo mejor de sí y Abarai sonrió complacido de que su anfitrión no le gritase por usarle la cocina sin permiso.

—Es un pastel de limón y semillas de amapolas — lo dejó sobre la mesa, poniendo antes un plato largo como el molde de metal de donde venía ese glorioso aroma— Lo llaman budín inglés o pound cake— acotó dejando la tetera sobre la mesa y dos tazas listas para servir el té.

De pronto el chico de gafas reparó en el resto de las cosas y alzó la vista para encontrar los ojos del shinigami.

—¿A qué se debe todo esto?

Cansado, el pelirrojo se sentó y exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, las manos en las rodillas. Su mirada se cruzó con la del adolescente.

—Realmente te haría bien interactuar con otras personas, ¿en verdad no se te ocurre ningún motivo por el cual podría haber hecho algo así?

Uryuu enrojeció. Sí que se le ocurrían un par, pero no quería jugar a las adivinanzas. Además, no era tan cerrado ¿o sí?

—Tengo imaginación Abarai, pero quisiera oírlo de tus labios.

—Está bien, creo que puedo hacer eso, sólo dame un minuto —contestó sirviendo las tazas con una aromática infusión, Early grey, según pudo identificar. El té favorito de ambos. Esa era una de las miles de pequeñas coincidencias que había entre ambos.

Cuando terminó de servir la infusión, desmoldó la pequeña gran maravilla que era ese budín y el perfume inundó el cuarto con una oleada renovada de olor a limón y a recién horneado.

—Es para darte las gracias — contestó finalmente después de un silencio que a Ishida se le había hecho una eternidad —Por recibirme en tu casa y darme un techo y todo eso— aclaró al ver que el otro seguía sin caer en la cuenta.

—Ah Y ¿por qué justo hoy?— quiso saber, siempre imaginado lo peor.

—Bueno, mierda, podrías decir algo como: "Ah Renji-kun, no tenías por qué hacerlo, es un gusto tenerte en casa, hasta te invitaría a quedarte de por vida si no fuese porque estas muerto... "

—¿Acaso te vas a ir?

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de sorpresa ¿de dónde cuernos había sacado semejante idea? Se echó un poco hacía atrás en la silla, sumamente extrañado por la reacción del otro.

—No, no —se apresuró a negar, dándose énfasis moviendo ambas manos, al ver que los ojos del otro se mojaban —Es sólo que ya hace un mes desde que vivo aquí y nada, quería darte las gracias ¿es tan extraño acaso?

Ishida negó con la cabeza, sabía que si intentaba decir algo se le quebraría la voz. ¿Por qué en el curso de cinco minutos pasaba de querer echarlo a rogarle que se quedara? ¡Dios, sí que estar enamorado era una porquería!

Suspiró y se tapó los ojos. Más recompuesto se enderezó en la silla y tomó la azucarera que le alcanzara su huésped.

Endulzó el té y en silencio probó una de las rebanadas de aquel extraño pastel que horneara el fukutaicho para él.

Era delicioso y cerró los ojos mientras lo degustaba.

—Por cierto, ese olor de algo quemado que sentí al entrar ¿Qué era? —inquirió del todo recuperado.

—Ah, eso…bueno, tuve que practicar un poco antes de poder hacer este y el primero no salió para nada bien… —señaló lo que escondía cuando el chico entró. Un trozo de carbón habría lucido mejor.

Uryuu sonrió pensativo y creyó que en realidad, si alguien debía agradecerle a alguien ahí ese sería él. Abarai se ocupaba de cuidar la casa, ahora que las clases habían comenzado y excepto por uno o dos accidentes culinarios, mantenía el orden de su hogar, a veces hasta limpiaba. Podía ser tan amable y otras era un dolor en el culo. Pero mierda que le quería, si hasta lograba que le dieran ganas de volver a toda velocidad a encerrarse entre las blancas paredes del pequeño departamento. Le había enseñado más de una cosa sobre lo que implicaban las relaciones y las amistades, ah sí y lo tenía muerto de amor, pero eso era algo que sólo sabía el Quincy. Y pese a todo lo negativo que traía la convivencia, no quería que se fuera. A las pruebas se remitía, la sola idea lo había puesto de cabeza.

El siempre centrado y orgulloso Ishida perdiendo la chaveta por un shinigami… Se sentía como un completo idiota. Eso fue hasta que el repentino acercamiento de Renji lo sobresaltó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Este había tomado una de las sillas y ahora se sentaba junto a él, muy junto, invadiendo su espacio personal, ese que el chico de gafas encontraba tan vital. Su corazón se aceleró, palpitando desbocado en su pecho.

—¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez Uryuu?— pasó uno de sus brazos por el respaldar de la silla.

El muchacho lo miró sorprendido ¿De qué diablos le estaba hablando? ¿Acaso entre las habilidades de los shinigamis estaba incluido leer el pensamiento y él no lo sabía?

Lo que Abarai sí sabía era que los meses eran aniversarios que festejaban únicamente los enamorados o los amantes ¿no? Y él había elegido esa fecha en particular para agradecerle, pensó que le resultaría obvio pero este distraído no caía. Parecía que era más grave de lo que pensaba, iba a tener que tomar medidas más drásticas, dado que andar medio en bolas por la casa no funcionó muy bien. Aunque verlo boquear como un pez fuera del agua había sido divertido.

—Supongo que no me queda de otra ¿no? — A su interlocutor le pareció que aquella era más bien una pregunta retórica y no que iba dirigida a su persona.

El hombre tatuado lo abrazó y con su otra mano le acarició la mejilla, descendió suave y despacio hasta llegar hasta su mentón. La mirada fija en los finos labios del adolescente.

Sus ojos buscaron los del chico y si bien no estaba seguro de qué era lo que veía en estos, al menos no era rechazo.

Se inclinó sobre él y sus bocas se encontraron en un beso tierno y suave.

Azorado Ishida le sintió alejarse para luego volver a verle a los ojos. Las azules pupilas del arquero se fijaron en las suyas. Cerró los párpados y esta vez fue él quien se acercó para besarle.

Suave pero más apasionado esta vez, el adolescente no podía creer que ese tosco shinigami, bruto y a veces hasta mal hablado era tan tierno a la hora de besar. Sus brazos se enredaron en la anatomía del otro casi de propia cuenta y se estremeció al sentir que sus gestos eran imitados.

Al separarse el pelirrojo le sonrió, un dedo se paseó por los labios del adolescente.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme ahora?

—Sí, me gustas —hizo una pausa, sintiéndose nervioso todavía ¿todo aquello era real?—. Y eres un idiota — el brillo en los ojos del otro lo decían todo —pero aun así me gustas mucho Abarai — Y tomando un pedacito del budín de limón y amapolas se lo llevó a la boca para volver a perderse con el pelirrojo en otro beso.

Sí, es cortito como pata de chancho, pero no pude terminar lo estaba pasando en limpio ayer y mientras pensaba se me ocurrió esto, es mejor que nada ¿no? o al menos tiene que ser mejor que algo incompleto!

Para Dita, Feliz día amiga! y que te conste nena que no escribo más de esta pareja porque no tengo tiempo XP vos estas al pedo, aprovecha!

Un abrazo!

Sin betear, sorry.

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, las locas fantasías que tejo entorno a los mismos son de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro, solo divertirme a mí y ocasionalmente a los que leen, hoy a Dita en especial.

Bueno... la verdad que más que miedo me da pánico, ¡pero vamos a darle! Quiero creer que tu crítica constructiva no va a ser algo del estilo del foro de los malos fic y sus autores ¿no? y si tengo suerte me ayudará a mejorar (o a no subir fics escritos en el curso de unas seis horas de corrido, sin betear y mal dormida ¿te comenté también que me senté en la compu apenas salí del trabajo? :P Dios! doy lastima pero realmente no puedo evitarlo ) Igual ahí la corregí lo mejor que pude.

Yo no puedo escuchar tu critica ¿puedes grabármela o transcribirla? es que en ese horario trabajo, dime la fecha y el horario please y quizás tenga alguna amiga que pueda oírla por mí.


End file.
